


Turning Turtle

by Atchamb7



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben has to help her, F/M, Funk, Mary Poppins returns reference, Rey can't be sunshine today, Turning turtle, therapeutic writing, topsy turvy, upside down - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7
Summary: This fic is for those who are having off days and just feel all topsy turvy. For those who feel like they are betraying their true self and personality when they're in a funk. Sometimes you just need someone to vent to, yell at, or just help turn you back around. While I don't have that person and I am still figuring it out, I am glad Rey has that person.





	Turning Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, mistakes are my own

* * *

Rey had always been a ray of sunshine. That’s what Ben loved about her. So when Rey came downstairs on Sunday without a smile on her face, Ben knew something was wrong. 

She sat and poured herself a bowl of cereal without saying a word. No good morning, no hug around the waist or kiss on the cheek, or comment on his thicc thighs in bed the night before. She just poured her cereal, grabbed her coffee and sat at the kitchen table. 

_ What is her deal? _

***

Rey had woken up and immediately felt off. Usually on Sunday morning she felt rested and ready to go for whatever the day had planned for her and Ben. But today, there was something she couldn’t shake. A feeling that just threw her off her normal and out of sorts. 

Rey was a fighter though. She had fought through abandonment, loneliness, rejection all before the ripe age of 24 years old. She’d get past this. She had to. 

*** 

“Rey… everything alright baby?” Ben asked hesitantly. Unsure how to broach Rey’s odd mood. 

“Yeah, why?” Rey responded, looking up from her cereal and into the eyes of what would appear to be her concerned boyfriend. 

“You’re just quiet is all this morning.” Ben looked at her skeptically. 

“I’m fine, Benny,” she said as she grasped his hand and feigned a smile. 

Rey thought the day would get better after breakfast and a shower, but no matter what she did the funk wouldn’t seem to lift. She had no interest in turning on Netflix while getting ready, the idea of music just annoyed her, and every time Ben asked if she was okay, she felt like ramming his head into a wall. 

_ ‘What was going on with her?’  _ She asked herself. 

As the day progressed so did her funk. She could feel herself dipping into dark places of subconscious that she not dare usually go. Those places of abandonment and rejection darkening her usually bright mind into something she was trying to run away from. But how do you run away from a place in your mind?  _ You shut down.  _

And that’s what Rey did. She shut herself down. Focused on mindless tasks that meant nothing to her. It wasn’t until she was in the garage surrounded by tools that Ben knew something was clearly wrong. 

“Rey, what are you doing?” 

“I’m looking for something,” she answered shortly. 

“Baby what could you possibly be looking for?”

“Ben, you just don’t get it,” she yelled, taking him by surprise at her tone, “I can’t explain what I am looking for. I am just looking for  _ something.  _ I’ll know it when I find it and right now I can't find it.” Her voice began to quiver with her final words, Ben stepped closer, realizing her eyes started to glisten as tears threatened to pour over her cheeks. 

“Rey, Rey, sweetheart,” he said as he approached and bent down to her, “what’s wrong?” 

“Why do you love me Ben?” She asked as she hugged her body, abandoning her search. “I’m a skinny little nobody. I come from nothing, I’m nothing. My parents didn’t even want me, the ones who are supposed to vow and promise to love you till the end of their days. So how come you love me? I don’t want you to stay because you feel obligated. I’ve been on my own before, I could do it again. I know I am too plain, and not pretty enough, and not good enough”

She missed the appalled expression that was smacked across Ben’s face.  _ What had come over his girl?  _

He pulled her tightly against his chest as she began to sob, the river of tears drenching the shoulder of his shirt. 

“You are everything to me, Rey. How could you even doubt that?” 

He nudged her chin up with his finger so that she’d look into his eyes, the amount of green in her hazel eyes was striking as they glistened with fresh tears.

“You’re my sunshine, the light that I need to wake up every morning. I don’t give a shit about your parents because it’s no longer their job to love you, it’s mine. And it is a privilege, not an obligation. Rey, you had a shitty past, and that is probably something I will always help you with when you need it. Just please if you are feeling like something is off, just tell me. Don’t try to hide it or hope it fixes on it’s own. Let me know so I can be there for you in case you begin to spiral.” 

Rey nodded as she took in Ben’s words. She knew she should’ve shared her feelings with Ben earlier in the day, but she didn’t want to be a bother. She pressed a kiss to Ben’s chin and received one on her forehead in return. Everything was gonna be alright. No longer would things be turned turtle. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Twitter (ReyloAlex) and tumblr (atchamberlin)


End file.
